Glitter Force Warriors
Here is a list of warriors in the Glitter Force series. Glitter Force Maximum Heroes *'Nora Misumi/Glitter Black:' The black/pink member and co-leader of the Glitter Force Maximum Heroes team, she represents strength and light. Nora is known as the captain of the Verone Junior High School lacrosse team. She may be terrible at studies, but she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. Her introductory phrase is, "The guardian of the glowing light! I'm Glitter Black!" *'Hailey Yukishiro/Glitter White:' The white/blue member and co-leader of the Glitter Force Maximum Heroes team, she represents wisdom and wind. Hailey is the best student in her school, and is the president of the Science Club. She has a lot of hope and can see the good in people. Her introductory phrase is, "The guardian of the breezy wind! I'm Glitter White!" *'Alyssa Fujimura/Glitter Solar:' The scarlet/gold member and co-leader of the Glitter Force Maximum Heroes team, she represents courage and the Sun. Glitter Force Nature Stars *'Lucy Akarito/Glitter Jewel:' The silver/light pink member and unofficial leader of the Glitter Force Nature Stars team, she represents the Spirit of the Jewels. She is the student council president of Glitter Force Butterfly Style *'Noelle Young/Glitter Hope:' The pink member and leader of the Glitter Force Butterfly Style team, she represents hope and controls the power of starlight. While struggling to become a teacher when she grows up, Noelle can be a bit of a klutz. But that doesn't stop her from reaching her goal and becoming a true leader. Her introductory phrase is, "Shooting like a pure crystal! I'm Glitter Hope!" *'Rachel Nander/Glitter Loyal:' The red member of the Glitter Force Butterfly Style team, she represents passion and controls the power of fire. Rachel is Noelle's childhood friend who is excellent at sports and has two younger twin siblings. Her introductory phrase is, "Feel the burning rage of flames! I'm Glitter Loyal!" *'Ursula Lovelace/Glitter Fragrant:' The yellow member of the Glitter Force Butterfly Style team, she represents effervescence and controls the power of air and creation. Ursula is an exchange student who dreams to become a famous idol. Her introductory phrase is, "Rising from a ray of light! I'm Glitter Fragrant!" *'Chrissy Flores/Glitter Grace:' The green member of the Glitter Force Butterfly Style team, she represents tranquility and controls the power of plants. Chrissy Glitter Force Lucky Clovers *'Love Mayberry/Glitter Peach:' The pink member and unofficial leader of the Glitter Force Lucky Clovers team, she represents the symbol of the Pink Leaf of Love. Love is a very hyperactive girl, who always wants to help her friends. She may be a little pushy and annoying, but is actually a good girl. She is an expert in love questions and would do everything to help others "get their happiness". Her introductory phrase is, "This is my symbol, the Pink Leaf of Love! The lucky picked fruit, I'm Glitter Peach!" *'Marissa Aarons/Glitter Blueberry:' The blue member of the Glitter Force Lucky Clovers team, she represents the symbol of the Blue Leaf of Hope. Marissa is a fashionable and talented girl, who attends a school for artists. Her dream is to become a model one day and trains every day to achieve this dream. She is Love and Ivy's best friend. Her introductory phrase is, "This is my symbol, the Blue Leaf of Hope! The lucky gathered fruit, I'm Glitter Blueberry!" *'Ivy Yarborough/Glitter Orange:' The yellow member of the Glitter Force Lucky Clovers team, she represents the symbol of the Yellow Leaf of Faith. Ivy is a shy and very caring person. She has problems with telling others how she feels or what she thinks. However, she truly has faith in everyone else's strengths. Ivy desires to become stronger one day. Her introductory phrase is, "This is my symbol, the Yellow Leaf of Faith! The lucky harvested fruit, I'm Glitter Orange!" *'Shelby Eastwood/Glitter Cherry:' The crimson member and Sixth Ranger of the Glitter Force Lucky Clovers team, she represents the symbol of the Crimson Leaf of Fortune. Shelby is a kind girl, who was once brainwashed to work for Labyrinth under the name "Eas". Even though she was once loyal towards the leader of Labyrinth, she now works alongside Love and the others to protect everyone's happiness. Her introductory phrase is, "This is my sign, the Crimson Leaf of Fortune! The lucky ripened fruit, I'm Glitter Cherry!" *'Martha Crowley/Glitter Lime:' The green member and Sixth Ranger of the Glitter Force Lucky Clovers team, she represents the symbol of the Green Border of Charity. She is the oldest by the age of 17. Martha is a wise tomboy, who is Shelby's stepsister and used to work for Labyrinth under the name "Crow". Even though she was once ready to fight for the leader of Labyrinth, she now works alongside Love and the others to make charitable amends for everyone in Clover Town. Her introductory phrase is, "This is my sign, the Green Border of Charity! The lucky sweetened fruit, I'm Glitter Lime!" Glitter Force Flower Power *'Cheryl Flowerville/Glitter Blossom:' The pink member and leader of the Glitter Force Flower Power team, she represents wisdom and controls the powers of wind and flowers, mainly cherry blossoms. Glitter Force Musical Suite *'Hazel Lennon/Glitter Harmony:' The pink member and leader of the Glitter Force Musical Suite team, she is the Player of the Raging Rhythm. Glitter Force Smiling Spirits *'Mindy Tyler/Glitter Lucky:' The pink member and leader of the Glitter Force Smiling Spirits team, she represents happiness and controls the power of light. Mindy is a very cheerful and clumsy girl who transferred to Rainbow Hills Middle School. She lacks talent in many areas, but she's outgoing, courageous, and always willing to lend a helping hand. In her free time, she loves to read fairy tales. Her introductory phrase is, "A fabulous shimmer, a glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky!" *'Adriana Ryan/Glitter Sunny:' The orange member of the Glitter Force Smiling Spirits team, she represents laughter and controls the power of sunlight. Adriana is equally passionate about volleyball and her family's Japanese restaurant, and she loves to make jokes. She gets angry sometimes, but most of the time she has a sunny disposition and she refuses to give up. Her introductory phrase is, "When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny!" *'Olivia Landry/Glitter Peace:' The yellow member of the Glitter Force Smiling Spirits team, she represents peace and controls the power of lightning and thunder. Olivia is a shy crybaby, but that's far from all there is to her personality. She's a talented anime-style artist and she's a complete geek when it comes to cartoons such as Superbott. Though Olivia is quick to lose hope when things go wrong, she never gives up completely and always comes back ready to win. Her introductory phrase is, "Puppies and kittens, the power of love! I'm Glitter Peace!" *'Nina Chandler/Glitter Spring:' The green member of the Glitter Force Smiling Spirits team, she represents courage and controls the power of wind. Nina loves soccer and is an incredibly fast runner. She often takes care of her five (later six) brothers and sisters, whom she loves very much. Although she tries to be serious and the mom of the group, she is the most easily scared out of the five, especially when it comes to bugs and ghosts. Her introductory phrase is, "A force as strong as life itself! I'm Glitter Spring!" *'Reanna Bailey/Glitter Breeze:' The blue member of the Glitter Force Smiling Spirits team, she represents serenity and controls the power of ice and snow. Reanna is extremely intelligent and the main strategizer of the GF Warriors. She has a wide variety of duties and talents as a studious middle schooler, an archery queen, and the vice president of the student council. Despite all this, she often doesn't understand social things, like humor. She is the least likely out of the five to get emotional, though even she has her moments. Her introductory phrase is, "Cool and swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze!" *'Candy/Teresa Granger/Glitter Candy:' The white/violet member and Sixth Ranger of the Glitter Force Smiling Spirits team, she represents magic and controls the power of magic and wishes. Candy is known to be very fashionable in both forms. As Teresa, she is more strict about her and others' status as GF Warriors. Glitter Force Doki Doki *'Minnie Andrews/Glitter Heart:' The pink member and co-leader of the Glitter Force Doki Doki team, she represents love and the card suit of hearts and controls the power of holy light. Minnie is the student council president of Serene Hills High School, and is excellent at both sports and studies. She has a very excellent leadership and always thinks of others. Her introductory phrase is, "Bringing out the love! The Card Warrior of Light, I'm Glitter Heart!" *'Rosalina Hopkins/Glitter Diamond:' The blue member and co-leader of the Glitter Force Doki Doki team, she represents wisdom and the card suit of diamonds and controls the power of ice. Rosalina is one of the most smartest girls in Serene Hills High School. She may be calm and composed, but is known to have anger issues. Her introductory phrase is, "The light of wisdom! The Card Warrior of Ice, I'm Glitter Diamond!" *'Alice Yarmin/Glitter Clover:' The yellow member and co-leader of the Glitter Force Doki Doki team, she represents warmth and the card suit of clovers and controls the power of the Earth. Alice is the most maturest of the GF Warriors. Glitter Force Happiness Charge *'Megan Griffin/Glitter Lovely:' The pink member and leader of the Glitter Force Happiness Charge team, she represents love and the land of the Rising Sun. Glitter Force Princess Power *'Heather Hollins/Glitter Bloom:' The pink member and leader of the Glitter Force Princess Power team, she is the Glitter Princess of Floral Strength. Glitter Force Witchy Magic *'Dakota Laverne/Glitter Spell:' The pink member and co-leader of the Glitter Force Witchy Magic team, she is the Glitter Witch of Miracles. Glitter Force KiraKira *'Brittany Bunnaby/Glitter Strawberry:' The pink member and leader of the Glitter Force KiraKira team, she represents shortcakes. Glitter Force Love Heart *'Anna Nono/Glitter Cheer:' The pink member and leader of the Glitter Force Love Heart team, she is the Cheerleader of the Glitter Force. Glitter Force Dreaming Stars *'Maria Yumeda/Glitter Passion:' The scarlet member and leader of the Glitter Force Dreaming Stars team, she represents love and controls the power of light and wind. Maria is your average independent woman. Being the student council president of Starrwell City High School, she is a very quiet and mature woman who loves music, science and cooking. She cares a lot for her three best friends/fellow bandmates, and will do anything to help them. Her introductory phrase is, "Let your pure heart light shine through! The Great Star Warrior of Love, I'm Glitter Passion!" *'Kate Mizuki/Glitter Shock:' The cyan member of the Glitter Force Dreaming Stars team, she represents peace and controls the power of thunder. Being the student council vice president of the school, she is a very strong and smart woman who is a huge bookworm but also loves sports. She acts as the mother figure of the Glitter Force, and will do whatever it takes to take care of her friends/bandmates. Her introductory phrase is, "Get shocked by the thundering spade! The Great Star Warrior of Peace, I'm Glitter Shock!" *'Jordyn Hoshikawa/Glitter Ember:' The orange member of the Glitter Force Dreaming Stars team, she represents beauty and controls the power of fire. Being the student council secretary of the school, she is a very tough and energetic woman who is a huge streetwise tomboy but also loves fashion. She acts as the muscle of the Glitter Force, and was known to take any risk to protect her friends/bandmates. Her introductory phrase is, "Feel the flames of the fiery diamonds! The Great Star Warrior of Beauty, I'm Glitter Ember!" *'Tori Tsukiya/Glitter Frigid:' The indigo member of the Glitter Force Dreaming Stars team, she represents prayers and controls the power of snow and stars. Being the student council CEO of the school, she excels in both studies and academics and is the heiress of Tsukiya Fortune. She may be a quite rebellious woman, but is very intelligent for her age. She acts as the strategizer of the Glitter Force, and will think of a way to help out her friends/bandmates. Her introductory phrase is, "Cool down with the snowy stars around you! The Great Star Warrior of Prayers, I'm Glitter Frigid!" Glitter Force Mixer Influx *'Jasmine Hikaru/Glitter Glam:' The silver/white member and leader of the Glitter Force Mixer Influx team, she controls the power of love and fire. Glitter Force Starbright *'Alexis Brightman/Glitter Comet:' The light pink/light blue member and leader of the Glitter Force Starbright team, she controls the power of comets. Known for her popularity of singing and dancing as "The Comet of Starlight Springs", she is a very outgoing and friendly yet clumsy girl who has a very excellent leadership. She appears to know French. Her introductory phrase is "The brightest meteor that stands for love! I'm Glitter Comet!" *'Helen Hoshina/Glitter Starshine:' The white/navy member of the Glitter Force Starbright team, she controls the power of stars. She is the youngest of the Glitter Force Warriors. Glitter Force Planetary Protectors * Miley Love/Glitter Venus:'The Orange/Blue member and leader of the Glitter Force Planetary Protectors Team She Controls the Powers of Light,Love and Metal * '''Amelia Anderson/Glitter Mercury:'The Blue/Light Blue Member of the Glitter Force Planetary Protectors Team She Controls the Power of Water * 'Riley Firestone/Glitter Mars:'The Red/Purple Member of the Glitter Force Planetary Protectors Team She Controls the Power of Fire *'''Madison ”Maddie” Rose/Glitter Jupiter:The Green/Light Pink Member of the Glitter Force Planetary Protectors Team She Controls the Power of Lightning and Thunder Glitter Force Butterfly Protectors * Helana Skye/Glitter Uranus:'She is Glitter Uranus the Outer Protector of the Sky. She wields the Space Sword and controls the Power of the Sky * '''Miranda Tide/Glitter Neptune:'She is Glitter Neptune the Outer Protector of the Deep Sea. She wields the Deep Aqua Mirror and Controls the Power of the Deep Sea. Glitter Force Equestria Girls *'''Twyla Sparks/Glitter Twilight: The violet member and leader of the Glitter Force Equestria Girls team, she is the Glitter Force Warrior of Magic and controls the power of magic and starlight. Being the long-lost princess of Equestria, she is a shy and timid girl who transferred to Wishful City High School. Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes * Marietta Baker/Glitter Ladybug:'The Red/Black Member and Leader of Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes Team She is Glitter Ladybug And control the powers of Creation and Good Luck. She ocassionaly speaks French due to Living in Paris. She has a Crush on Andrew. Her Introductory Speech is '“The Ladybug stands for Good Luck! I’m Glitter Ladybug!” * Andrew Buckworth/Glitter Kitty:'The Black/White Member of Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes Team. He controls the powers of Destruction and Bad Luck. He occasionally speaks French due to living in Paris. He has a Crush on Glitter Ladybug and calls her “My Lady” His Introductory Speech is '”The Black Cat stands for Bad Luck! I’m Glitter Kitty!” * Betty Baker/Glitter Fortune:'The Magenta/Light Blue Member and Sixth Ranger of Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes Team She is Marietta’s Long Lost Older Cousin She was brainwashed into '''Shadow Ladybug '''but was Purified by Glitter Ladybug. She Becomes Glitter Fortune The Glitter Force Warrior of Nice Luck. She controls the Powers of Harmony and Nice Luck Her Introductory Speech is '”The luckiest bug that brings Nice Luck! I'm Glitter Fortune!“ * Felix Buckworth/Glitter Panther:'''The Dark Blue/Dark Green Member and Sixth Ranger of The Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes Team. He is Andrew’s Long Lost Brother. He was brainwashed into '''Shadow Kitty '''but was Purified by Glitter Kitty. He becomes Glitter Panther the Glitter Force Warrior of Dark Luck. He controls the Powers Chaos and Dark Luck. Glitter Force Guardian Power * '''Jeanette Warren/Glitter Blaze: * Lila Easton/Glitter Flourish: * Melody Tipton/Glitter Tidal: * Annie Justin/Glitter Storm: * Christina Chapman/Glitter Sky: Category:Glitter Force Category:Characters